Two Heads Are Better Than One
by Chuquita
Summary: Tenchi's been invited to a ball but needs to find someone to take w/him. Naturally, once Ryoko & Ayeka find out the 2 begin to vie for the right to be chosen as that 'someone'. Who will Tenchi chose? Maybe he's already chosen? Find out!


2:03 PM 1/13/02  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: "Somehow, I never quite know what's going on." -Charlie Brown  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: Hi everybody! My name's Chuquita. While you can normally find me writting DB  
stuff, I decided to take a break from it for once and write a fic about my other fave  
anime--Tenchi! That's why today instead of having my usual co-host to the Corner, Son Goku,  
Sasami is here with me instead.  
Sasami: Hi!  
Vegeta: Then why am _I_ still here!  
Chuquita: (happily) Because it just wouldn't feel like the Corner without you around for me  
to bug.  
Vegeta: (sarcasticaly) Oh thank you, I feel SO needed. (rolls his eyes)  
Chuquita: (to audiance) This is a one-shot deal, so here it goes. (smiles) Would you care to  
introduce the fic--  
Vegeta: --[proudly opens his mouth to start talking]  
Chuquita: --Sasami!  
Vegeta: (grumbles to himself)  
Sasami: OK! And now, on with the story!  
Vegeta: (still grumbling) It's CALLED a fic.  
Chuquita: [elbows Veggie] (glares at him) You cut that out!  
Vegeta: (groans) Where's Kakarrot when I need him...  
  
  
Summary: Tenchi's been invited to a dance but needs to find someone to take with him.  
Naturally, once Ryoko and Ayeka find out the two begin to vie for the right to be chosen  
as that 'someone'. Who will Tenchi chose? Maybe he's already chosen? Find out!  
  
Vegeta: (smirking, shakes his head) (To Chu) I hope you know what you're doing.  
Chuquita: (mumbling to herself) I hope I finish it.  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
" OOH, you're going to a dance Tenchi, that's wonderful! " Sasami said, wide-eyed, " I  
bet it'll be great, I wish I could go. "  
" Actually, it's not really all THAT wonderful, I have to go, it's a rule. " Tenchi  
sweatdropped, " It's for one of grampa's friends and all you end up doing is being introduced to  
everybody and just smile & nod. So I wouldn't even say it's a dance to begin with. " he said,  
" Now if only I had someone to go wi-- "  
" I'll go with you Lord Tenchi! " Ayeka piped up, entering the room, " What I mean to  
say is, I would be delighted to accompany you to your ball. Being a princess I have plenty of  
experiance greeting others and--ACK! " Ayeka yelped as she felt something push her away.  
" Oh come on Tenchi! The last thing you need is another blowhard at that ball of yours. "  
Ryoko interupted. Ayeka grunted as stood up & dusted herself off, " I, on the other hand, would  
make a much BETTER choice for you to bring. " she boasted, " Then after the ball maybe you & I  
could go out for some--OOF! " Ayeka smacked Ryoko in the back of her head.  
" Tenchi, you wouldn't really think of bringing a MONSTER to your grandfather's dance  
with you. After all the trouble she'll cause. "  
" TROUBLE! " Ryoko exclaimed angrily, " THE ONLY TROUBLE AROUND HERE IS YOU! " she  
screamed at Ayeka. The two girls stared each other down in fury.  
" Actually I was going to ask-- " Tenchi started to say.  
" Yes Tenchi? " both Ayeka & Ryoko looked at him with sparkily eyes.  
" Uhh--ehhh.. " Tenchi groaned.  
" HA! See that, he was going to ask me anyway. " Ayeka stuck her tongue out at Ryoko,  
then turned back to Tenchi, " Go ahead Tenchi. "  
" But Ayeka, what I was going to say is that I already asked-- "  
" --ME. " Ryoko finished with a proud grin on her face.  
" WHAT?! " Tenchi gawked.  
" TENCHI WOULD NEVER ASK THE LIKES OF _YOU_ TO ACCOMPANY HIM! " Ayeka screamed in Ryoko's  
face.  
" And why not. Believe me, Tenchi would MUCH rather go with someone as beautiful as me  
than a whiney little brat like yourself. " Ryoko snickered.  
" WHINEY LITTLE BRAT! WHY YOU--YOU--YOU!! " Ayeka boiled with contempt. Tenchi carefully  
tip-toed away from the scene & out the door as the two continued to argue.  
" Umm, Ayeka? " Sasami said, tugging on her sister's sleeve.  
" NOT NOW SASAMI! " Ayeka snapped at her.  
" But Ayeka! "  
" WHAT! "  
" Tenchi's gone. "  
" Huh? " Ayeka & Ryoko glanced over to where Tenchi was standing, the spot now empty.  
" See that! You drove him out! " Ryoko complained. Ayeka face-faulted.  
" _I_ DROVE HIM OUT! " Ayeka raised her voice again. Sasami groaned.  
" Here we go again. "  
  
  
Tenchi sighed peacefully as he continued to sweep the floor infront of his grandfather's  
house.  
" How're you doing out there Tenchi? " Yosho called from inside.  
" Just fine! " Tenchi shouted back, then went back to his work.  
" OH TEN-CHI! " a voice sang out. Tenchi looked up to see Ryoko waving to him from  
several feet away; in a ballet uniform, " Tenchi catch me! " she shouted, then lept into the air.  
" ACK! " Tenchi yelped as he dropped his broom just as he caught her. He stumbled back,  
tripped over the broom, and sent the two smacking into the pavement, " Ohhhh.. " he moaned, then  
rubbed his head, " Ryoko! "  
" Well that didn't work out quite as I planned it. " Ryoko said flatly to herself, then  
glanced at him, " Oh my Tenchi, " she said dreamily, glancing quickly at a script she had written  
, " As you can see from my..err...graceful talents that I am the most qualified to go to the  
dance as your partner. "  
" Ryoko what are you talking about? "  
" OH TEN-CHI! " Ayeka came out from behind another pair of bushes wearing a similar  
ballet outfit, " Tenchi catch--AKK! " she gasped, spotting Ryoko, " WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! "  
" HEY! YOU COPYCAT! THIS IS _MY_ GIG! " Ryoko yelled at her.  
" COPYCAT! " Ayeka said, shocked, " As if a royal crown princess of Jurai would steal an  
idea from such a, such a BEAST as yourself. That's absurd! YOU are the one who stole MY idea! "  
" I got here first, there's no way for you to prove it, even though it is a lie. " Ryoko  
smirked.  
" A LIE! HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF LYING! " Ayeka was now red in the face with anger,  
" ASAKA! KAMADAKE! " she shouted as the two giant logs appeared, also hiding behind the bushes,  
" ATTACK! " she ordered as the guardians floated above Ryoko and Tenchi.  
" I don't think that's a very wise idea zapping Tenchi, " Ryoko snickered.  
" WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT ATTACKING TENCHI! IT'S YOU I'M AFTER! " she snorted.  
" But you know, if you zap me while I'm this close to Tenchi, he'll get hurt too. You  
wouldn't want to hurt your chances of going with him. " she said, then added, " Not that you had  
any in the first place. "  
" WHAT?! " Ayeka gasped, " WHY YOU! " she shouted, then paused & chuckled, " If you've  
forgotten I CAN have them attack you without hurting Tenchi, LIFT HER UP INTO THE AIR! " she  
ordered as the logs lifted Ryoko up into the air.  
" OH YEAH! " Ryoko shouted, then sent a blast at Ayeka, causing then both to get fried  
at the same time. Ryoko fell to the ground as Ayeka did the same.  
Ayeka flinched for a moment on the floor, " Ohhh, may I have this dance... "  
  
  
" Heh-heh-heh-heh. " Ryoko chuckled as she peeked around the corner of the room & smiled  
at the front door.  
" HI RYOKO WHAT ARE YOU DOING! "  
" AAH! " Ryoko jumped, then turned around, " MIHOSHI! What are you doing here? "  
" Well, I saw you standing there looking at something and I wanted to see what it was  
that you were looking at. " Mihoshi responded innocently.  
" If you have to know I'm waiting for Tenchi to come back. " she said, still keeping her  
eyes on the door.  
" OH! Tenchi! He's so nice isn't he! Did you know what he asked me earlier, you wouldn't  
believe it! " Mihoshi giggled, " He asked me to-- "  
" SHH!! " Ryoko hushed. Mihoshi covered her mouth just as the front door opened.  
Something whizzed by them & opened the door.  
" Why greetings sir and welcome to the Masaki household. " Ayeka said pleasantly, holding  
the door open for Tenchi & bowing slightly.  
" Err, thank you Ayeka. " Tenchi sweatdropped, " That's very nice of you. "  
" Really Tenchi! " Ayeka blushed, " I bet I know what would be even nicer. If I could  
escort you to the ball. "  
" Who does she think she is! " Ryoko gritted her teeth, " The little suckup!...why hadn't  
I thought of that? "  
" Umm, Ayeka, about the ball-- " Tenchi started out.  
" You see Tenchi, only a girl of MY prestige schooling and manners is truely sutiable to  
entertain guests at the ball. " Ayeka boasted.  
" I can see that Ayeka, but I really need to tell you-- "  
" Here! Come sir, let me lead you to the kitchen and I'll prepare you some nice-- "  
" --turkey! "  
Tenchi & Ayeka looked in the doorway to the kitchen to see Ryoko standing infront of them  
with a large cooked turkey on an equally large plate.  
" Doesn't it look delicous? " she smiled at him, " Come on Tenchi. " she said, grabbing  
his arm & pulling him over to the table & sitting the turkey before him, " Go ahead, take a  
bite. " she gestured to the bird, then handed Tenchi a fork & knife.  
" Well, oh-kay. " Tenchi said uneasily as he cut a piece of the turkey & put it in his  
mouth. His face instantly turned green.  
" HA! Do you see that! Your horrible cooking abilities have sealed your fate for not  
becoming Tenchi's partner to the ball! " Ayeka laughed mockingly at Ryoko.  
" Oh shut up! " she snapped at the princess, " He's probably just got a bone caught in  
this throat or something. " Ryoko glared, then zipped over to Tenchi, " Here Tenchi, let me help  
you with that. " she said sweetly, then gave Tenchi a heimlic, and low & behold a bone, along  
with seveal wet pieces of turkey flew out of his mouth & onto the table.  
" See, toldja! " she smirked.  
" Hmmph! " Ayeka folded her arms, " Oh Tenchi are you alright? " she grabbed his hands,  
" If it weren't for Ryoko's TERRIBLE cooking skills you wouldn't have to go through such pain! "  
Ayeka said.  
" HEY! I fixed him didn't I! " Ryoko retorted, " That's gotta count for more than you  
did! You just stood there and did nothing! "  
" I _WAS TOO_ GOING TO DO SOMETHING! " Ayeka yelled at her.  
" OH YOU WERE NOT! "  
" YES I WAS! "  
" _PLEASE STOP_!!! " Tenchi screamed. Both girls turned towards him. Tenchi took a deep  
breath, " I already asked someone this morning! "  
" WHAT?! " they both shouted at once.  
" WHO! " Ayeka demanded.  
" Mihoshi. "  
" MIHOSHI!? " Ayeka & Ryoko gawked, then sent death-glares in Mihoshi's direction. She  
just smiled & waved back at them.  
" WHY! WHY DID YOU CHOSE _HER_ TO ACCOMPANY YOU! SHE'S A KLUTZ! I'M A PRINCESS! " Ayeka  
screamed in panic and confusion.  
" Actually, it was my idea. " Washu said, stepping into the room.  
" _YOUR_ IDEA! " Ayeka yelled.  
" Washu you traitor! " Ryoko muttered in her direction.  
" Well, when Tenchi explained to me that he was supposed to bring someone with him to the  
ball this morning he told me that he didn't know which one of you two to take. Naturally  
whichever one he took the other one would get jealous. He didn't know how to make it so that he  
could be fair to the both of you, seeing as he could only bring one person with him. Since Lady  
Mihoshi happened to be there in the lab with us at the time I suggested he take her. That way he  
could bring someone and you two could be happy with the fact that the other wasn't chosen above  
themselves. " she explained, then grinned, " Brilliant huh! "  
" WHY YOU... " Ryoko clenched her fists.  
" THAT IS FAR FROM BRILLIANT! " Ayeka growled, also enraged.  
" Ehh.. " Washu sweatdropped.  
Tenchi grabbed Mihoshi by the wrist, " Come on Mihoshi let's get outta here! " he said  
nervously as the two ran out of the room.  
" WASHUUU!! WAIT'LL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I SWEAR I'LL-- " Ryoko screamed as she & Ayeka  
began to chase Washu around the room.  
" AHH! PORTAL OPEN! " Washu pulled out an instrament & pressed a button on it, opening up  
a hole. She dashed through it just as it closed, causing Ryoko & Ayeka to smash into the wall  
behind the hole.  
" Uhhhhh.... " Ryoko groaned as she slid down the wall & onto the floor.  
" Ohh, I can't believe Tenchi would do this to me. " Ayeka pouted, but then perked up,  
" But he did it because he cared about me, he didn't want my feelings hurt... " she trailed off,  
" Oh Tenchi, this means I still have a chance! How wonderful of you to care for me like this! "  
she said to herself dreamily, then paused, " But NOW what am I going to do? "  
" Let's go watch TV. " Ryoko sighed, depressed as she sluggishly made her way over to the  
couch.  
" Alright, " Ayeka agreed, " But I get to chose what channel. "  
" Oh no you don't! It's my idea so _I_ get to chose what we watch. " Ryoko glared at her.  
" Well this is Tenchi's house and being that we are both from Jurai's nobelty it means  
that this is my house as well, therefore this is MY television and MY remote, thank you. " she  
said, swiping the remote out of Ryoko's hands.  
" YOU GIVE THAT BACK! " she yelled.  
" NO WAY! "  
" GIVE IT BACK IT'S MINE! "  
" NEVER! " Ayeka said, backing up.  
Ryoko grabbed onto the other end of the remote, " GIVE IT BACK OR I'LL _TAKE_ IT BACK! "  
" NO! " Ayeka shouted, then lost her grip, as did Ryoko, sending the remote flying into  
the TV and shattering the glass screen.  
" Oh no! The television! " Ayeka gasped.  
" My...TV... " Ryoko trailed off. The two turned to each other.  
" IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! "  
*************************************************************************************************  
5:58 PM 1/13/02  
THE END  
Chuquita: (happily) HA! I actually finished it.  
Sasami: (observing) It was kinda short though.  
Chuquita: (grins) Aww who cares. I never write anything longer than 4 parts  
anyway.  
Vegeta: (interupting) Actually, the first one was 6 par--  
Chuquita: (glares at him) Don't correct me.  
Vegeta: (glares back) Why not, Kakarrot's not here to stop me.  
Chuquita: Hmmph! (turns to audiance) And so ends my little dabble in the Tenchi land. It was  
short and sweet. Just like Veggie.  
Vegeta: (blushes) Aww, Chu-chan!  
Chuquita: With the exception of the sweet part.  
Vegeta: (growls) HEY!  
Sasami: (sweatdrops) [scratches her head] (to Chu) Does this happen often?  
Chuquita: All the time.  
Sasami: I'm glad this is only a cameo then.  
Vegeta: (flatly) You won't believe some of the stuff that happens to me! (sob) I'm so mistreated!  
Chuquita: (angry) MISTREATED! I ONLY PUNISH YOU WHEN YOU DO BAD STUFF! WHICH HAPPENS TO BE NEARLY  
EVERY OTHER CORNER!  
Vegeta: (stiffly) Well excuse me for being opinonable.  
Chuquita: (laughs) HA! OPINONABLE HE SAYS! HA!  
Sasami: I guess we'll see everyone then.  
Chuquita: If I write another one of these, which probably isn't very likely. Oh well. I hope you  
enjoyed this little fic anyways. To see my others just click on the name.  
Sasami: Sayonnora! We'll see you! Goodbye!  
Vegeta: WHAT ABOUT MY NEEDS!  
Chuquita: Ugh... 


End file.
